


Arrowverse One-Shots

by DanielPick333



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielPick333/pseuds/DanielPick333
Summary: Arrowverse One-Shots, says it all





	1. Arrow 4x19 Fix It (Oliver QueenxLaurel Lance)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a big story, but I think I should do some one-shots for now and maybe if some are really liked, I might convert them into bigger stories down the line. Hope you enjoy them. 
> 
> I do not own any of the shows they belong to CW & WB.

After the funeral of Laurel Lance, Oliver is walking into a room where he sees Nyssa al Ghul training, he smiles at this. “So how’s your training?” He asks, she doesn’t stop.

“Fine, how was your former fiancé, husband?” She asks back, he just puts his hands in his pockets and looks down. “Husband, you should try and stop allowing the world to be put on your shoulders, it’d not good for your health.”

Oliver sighs before looking to a closed door, he makes his way towards it, which makes Nyssa stop. “It was the only way to protect them, you know that right. He would not have stopped if you had allowed things to go the way they would have gone, and then there would be more bodies.” He stops at the door and leans his head on the door.

“I know, but sometimes I hate having to lie to them, especially Quentin and Diana, they deserve to know the truth, but I know this is something that has to happen and be done, everyone will hate me, and Sara might even try to kill me when she comes back.” Nyssa smiles at the mention of her beloved. “Sara is many things but even she would see what you did was what you had to do to protect her family.” Nyssa returns to her training as Oliver opens the door.

Oliver enters the room and turns on the light, he sees the body on the bed sleeping, he approaches her and takes her hand before kissing the hand. The body turns over as the face of Laurel Lance turns as she opens her eyes. “Hi Ollie, how’d it go?” Oliver stares at her as he flashes back to a few nights ago.

_Two days prior_

_Oliver is walking the streets as he tries to get rid of the hole in his heart when he sense someone nearby, he turns around ready to fight stopping when he notices it is Nyssa. “Nyssa, what do you want?”_

_Nyssa simply motions for him to follow, as he does, she takes him to an apartment complex, before she opens the door into an apartment. She stops and turns around at him. “Husband, just know this was her plan not mine, she knew that something like this might happen so she made steps and came to me for help.” Oliver is confused and is about to ask what she was taking about when she opens the nearby door and Oliver stands there shocked to see Laurel Lance lying in bed. She opens her eyes and sees Oliver and smiles. “Hi Ollie, I guess I have some explaining to do?”_

Oliver is nudged by Laurel as he returns to the present; she looks at him with her doe eyes and he smiles at her but grows serious. “They believe your dead and buried, I had to reveal that you were the Black Canary because a young girl called Evelyn was dressed as you and was attacking people. I hated doing it and it’s destroying your father. It took everything I had to not tell him.” Laurel grabs his hand and looks at him.

“What we do here, will save them, Dahrk won’t attack you because he will believe you’re all be morning me, but I know that you won’t give up and that you will defeat him, so I need you to stop him, bring Dahrk down and when you do, come back to me.” Laurel smiles at Oliver as he leans down and kisses her on the lips. The kiss deepens before they hear a noise.

“Hmm, as much as you want to do what you are planning, Laurel is in no condition for that, husband.” The voice of Nyssa says from the main room. Oliver and Laurel stop their kiss and he sighs. Laurel smirks at him, “Hey you married her!” she says with cheek, he smiles before he kisses her gets up.

“You get better and when this is over, I promise that I will be the man you always wanted me to be. I just wish it didn’t take you almost dying to make me realize that you are and always will be, the love of my life.” Oliver turns around and leaves, his plan all set, to take down and kill Damian Dahrk and be reunited with his one true love, Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary.


	2. An Interesting Video (Barry AllenxCaitlin Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Barry is looking through all the videos that are in the Time vault, he discovers a video he did not see coming and confronts Caitlyn.

Another video of Barry, it seems though as Wells was really obsessed with him, after Wells escaped, Barry decided to go through all the videos, but most of them was everyday things, he had found some videos of the others before he stopped and saw something that he doesn’t remember. Caitlin and Barry are walking through S.T.A.R. Labs talking, Barry soon realises this must be when Hannibal Bates had taken his identity. 

He watched the video and was about to change it when he noticed how close Bates was getting to Caitlin, this was intriguing, but it was the kiss that shocked, what got him more was when Caitlin actually started getting into the kiss herself. Barry stops the video and makes his way to the main room where Caitlin is working. 

“Hey Caitlyn, you got time to talk?” he asks, Caitlin looks up and smiles, “Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about Barry?” She asks and he puts his hands in his pockets. 

“So when Hannibal Bates was me, did anything happen that I should know about?” Caitlin freezes at this remembering the kiss, despite the fact that Ronnie was alive, that kiss is something she can’t get out of her head, and she shakes her head. “No, nothing happened; both Iris and Dr Wells came in around before he could do anything.” She returns to work as Barry smiles, he steps towards her. 

“So nothing happened, let’s say he didn’t maybe kiss you?” He questions, Caitlin stops and turns to him, the look on his face tells her that he knows, she sighs. “Okay yes there was a kiss, but it was fleeting and nothing about that could change anything.” She smiles, but the smile soon starts to fade as Barry approaches her with a smile. 

“Really, fleeting is the word you want to use, because to me it looked like you got into the kiss, in fact I’m sure something more might have happened had it not been for Iris’s arrival.” He is now closer than ever to her and she starts to sweat. 

“Well you see, it was simply a... chemical reaction that just....” Caitlin is muttering when Barry is up to her. “The thing is Caitlin, he at least did something that I was too afraid to do, but now I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Barry moves his head towards Caitlin, in which she gives in and kisses him. The two soon find themselves passionately kissing, which leads to Barry to hoisting Caitlin up to the wall, the two don’t stop for air at all as they notice nothing around them, suddenly there here a scream. 

“Ahhhhh, my eyes, my eyes, I think I’ve been blinded for life.” Cisco is standing there covering his eyes, Barry puts Caitlin down as they smile at Cisco’s reaction, it seems things are about to change between the group dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah couldn't resist doing a Snowbarry one-shot, Ciscos's reaction is something I believe he would do.


	3. One More Time (Sara LancexAlex Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the death of Martin Stein, Sara mourns him at a bar where she is found by Alex Danvers, after some words, the pair part ways in a delighted fashion.

Sara Lance is drinking at a bar in Central City as she mourns her friend Martin Stein, mostly everyone went to the wake at the Stein Household, but Sara chose a bar mostly as she couldn’t stand to be around a lot of people who knew her as they reminded her of the loss. She downs another drink, she lost count an hour ago when she hears the chair next to her being moved, she looks over to see Alex Danvers. 

“So I figured this is where you decided to wallow, got to admit I thought the same thing, even though I didn’t know him well, I could tell he was a good man.” Alex took a swig of the shot that Sara poured for her. 

“He was more than a good man, he was a mentor to me, after my sister died, I made it my mission to track down and kill Damian Dahrk, I thought if I killed him before he killed my sister, I could save her, but Martin told me that I had a higher calling, then when I got my hands on the Spear of Destiny, I had the chance to rewrite reality, it would have been easy to bring my sister back to life with it, but I knew that if I did that I would be no better than the Legion or Rip. After I told Martin, he was proud of me, even though me and my dad have a close relationship, Martin was like the dad of the group, I don’t know what we will be able to do with him gone.” Alex puts her hand on Sara’s shoulder. 

“I thought my dad was dead, and it hurt me, I decided to put all of that pain in hating Kara, but overtime me and her grew close and I was glad to have a sister, I know losing your sister was hard, but I believe if the way your friend Oliver described Laurel, then she would be proud of you, just like Martin was, and I’m sure that he is watching you and looking down at the courageous beautiful woman that you are.” Sara looks up at Alex who is smiling at her, Sara smiles back at her. 

“Man Danvers, if you’re trying to sweep me off my feet, you’re doing a good job with it, I might try to seduce you again.” Alex chuckles before leaning forward, “Who’s seducing who?” 

\---

The next morning, Sara wakes up with a hangover but as she turns she sees a naked Alex in the sheets, Alex turns around and smiles at Sara. “Well at least you’re not trying to sneak out and falling on your butt again.” Sara says which causes Alex to laugh. 

“Well this time, I knew what I was doing, and this time defiantly blew last time out of the water.” Alex gets up with the sheets and goes to grab her clothes. “You know you don’t have to cover up, you look beautiful.” Alex smiles at Sara. 

“Anyway, Kara is meeting me at the park so, we best get ready, you’re team is also going to be there as we all say our goodbyes, so you best get ready.” Alex drops the sheet before going into the bathroom, Sara smiles, even though she knows that anything between her and Alex is not going to happen, she knows that she needed someone like Alex to put her in the position to maybe look for love. She grabs her clothes and gets dressed set to leave 2017 and her friends.


	4. Weekly Visits (Oliver QueenxEarth 2 Laurel Lance/Black Siren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver decides to visit Black Siren often in hopes to finding the old Laurel in her

Oliver waits for the door to open as he hears a buzz. He opens the door and enters into a room with a giant square prison, inside is the doppelganger of the first love of his life, Black Siren, Laurel Lance. Laurel is sitting in the middle of the room in a meditative state, she senses someone and opens her eyes and sees Oliver. Oliver grabs a chair and put it in front of the prison and sits down. 

“Hi Laurel.” She gets up and walks towards him and pushes her hand on the wall. “You’re lucky this wall is here to protect you, or else you would be dead!” She cruelly remarks, he nods his head as she sits down in front of him. 

“So what’s this going to be, visits to guilt me into feeling sorry for trying to kill your girlfriend? Because I’m not, if I could I would do it again, because she deserves it.” Oliver just sits there looking at her. 

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk?” She chuckles, “About what? Hmm, my sparkling personality, or my good looks, or should I talk about how screwed up it is that I’m in a cell of A.R.G.U.S. once again.” This gets Oliver’s attention. 

“Again. You were imprisoned on your earth as well?” Laurel realizes what she has said and gets up and turns her back on Oliver. She sits back down in the middle of the cell not wishing to talk. Oliver understands and gets up, he moves to the door before looking back. “I’ll see you soon.” Oliver leaves. 

For the next few weeks, Oliver visits Laurel and he talks to her, she refuses to talk to him, but he knows he is starting to chink away at her armour. One day it all changes, as he enters she sees him and huff. “Back again are we?” Oliver goes back to his usual spot as his sitting there starts grating on her, she turns around and screams at him, but it does nothing. 

“Stop it, will you. Stop looking at me like that, do you know what it does to me when I look at you?” He gets up and moves to the window. “Do you know what it does to me to see you like that, acting so tough, when in truth you are scared to admit that there is still a part of the good Laurel inside of you that I know is still there, if you were as cruel as you was you could have killed me and Felicity with such ease.” Laurel stops moving as tears start coming out of her eyes. 

“I know that you are capable of taking down buildings, I talked to the Flash and he told me how you destroyed buildings with ease, and yet you held back with me and everyone else; because I believe that you don’t want to kill me or anyone else. There is good in you.” Laurel steps towards him. 

“Get me out of here, please I’m begging you. I hate this place, because it reminds me of my three worst memories.” He sees the desperation in her eyes. “I can’t do that; you have to talk to me Laurel. Tell me.” Laurel nods her before she sits down. 

“Three years ago, I was hit by the particle accelerator, I was being attacked when it hit me and I was screaming, that’s why I gained these powers. When I got them I had no control of them. I killed some people, I had no plan to do anything, I just wanted to stay away from anyone, but the choice was taken from me. I was captured by A.R.G.U.S. and when I got there I met the leader of A.R.G.U.S. a woman called Amanda Waller. She told me that the President had made a mandate about metahumans. We were not even classed as citizens; we were nothing, so they made sure that none of us were ever allowed to procreate. I was put through many tests, until I was made unfertile. I hate this place because it reminds me of the place that took any chance I could have children.” Oliver looked on at shock in the story. He clenches his hand. 

“I am so sorry, Laurel. I’ll be back.” Oliver gets up and leaves, Laurel just lies down and closes her eyes, suddenly she hears the door open and Oliver comes back in with a card. He uses the card to open the cell. “Why?” She asks. 

He holds his hand out. “Because I now know that you were a victim and I’ve been a victim myself. I will not allow you to go through that pain anymore.” She grabs his hand and gets up. “What makes you think I won’t use my scream in you?” He steps back and opens his arms out. “Here’s your chance.” He stands there but she doesn’t do it. She steps forward and he offers his hand. She takes it and they leave the area. Oliver smiles as he knows he has brought back the old Laurel in her. Now the next steps were for her to finally believe that she can be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated how they never had Oliver go see Black Siren, it’s no wonder she was still bad.


	5. The Booty Call meets the Ex (Sara LancexAlex Danvers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara visits Earth 38, for a night on the town with Alex, the morning after Sara meets a returning Maggie.

It was another day for Sara when she received a message from Alex Danvers of Earth 38, Alex invited her for a night on the town, and how could Sara deny a chance to get drunk and party with Alex, the only woman she has known that can hold her drinks without superpowers. Sara still regrets trying to get Kara drunk and making an embarrassment of herself, Mick gladly reminds her from time to time. 

The night out was great for both women, Sara got to drink and have some time away from the others, who had decided to stay on Earth 1 but Mick, who was up to seeing how the bars on Earth 38 stacked to his bar in Central City. Both Sara and Alex partied throughout the night, from drinking contests to taking shots of each other’s bodies, it was no surprise that the two ended up back at Alex’s place tearing each other’s clothes from one another. When daylight started to make its presence both Sara and Alex were out like a light from their activities. 

It was around twelve when there was a knock on the door, Sara awoke first and looked to her left to see Alex asleep and blissfully unaware of her surroundings, Sara smiles at this as she moves a bit of Alex’s hair, while she knows she and Alex will be nothing more than a night, she has to admit she has grown quite attached to the older Danvers, who Mick has taken to calling “Hotter Danvers” When Kara heard that name, she was quite insulted but when Sara challenged both Danvers to do a sexy dance, Alex was up for it while Kara was too timid to try hence why Alex was officially named “Hotter Danvers”. 

Soon the knocks on the door caused Sara’s head to beat like a thousand drums, she looked around and picked up one of Alex’s shirts and put it on. The one perk of being smaller than Alex was that her clothing covered just the right amount but left enough to keep people distracted. She walked to the door and opened it to see a beautiful Latina woman. 

“I think you’re too late, the party’s all over.” Sara said still trying not to vomit and fall over, but she soon realizes her mistake when she sees the woman looking at Sara with shock and sadness, it is only then that she realizes who she is. “Oh s**t you’re Maggie.” Maggie nods her head but it looked like she was about to cry, so she turned around and was about to leave when Sara grabbed her arm. 

“Hey don’t go, I know what this looks like but... okay it is what it looks like, but I’m not her new girlfriend, I’m just a friend with benefits.” Maggie looks at Sara’s hand, thinking of all the things that Sara properly did with Alex with that very hand. 

“I don’t know if that is any better. I just came back into town and I wanted to see how Alex was doing, but I guess she must be okay, if she has already managed to find someone to occupy her time.” Maggie finally leaves and Sara’s mood plummets. “Well that could have gone better.” Sara says as she renters the apartment. 

An hour later, Sara is dressed, sitting on the couch drinking coffee when Alex finally comes in, all dressed up. Sara smiles at her as Alex sits down next to her. Sara passes the cup next to her and gives to Alex. There is a quiet moment when Sara knows she has to tell Alex. 

“So you had a visitor earlier.” This gets Alex’s attention, one look from Sara tells her all she needs to know. “Maggie?” Alex asks in which Sara nods her head. Sara tells Alex what happened and Alex sits there with a sombre look. After Sara has finished, Alex breaths in before she looks to Sara and smiles. 

“Thank you for being honest, whenever it comes to Maggie, everyone treads on eggshells, at least your willing enough to actually be frank with me.” Sara laughs at that. “Well that’s me the frankest person in the world.” Alex laughs and soon the two can’t stop laughing until they hit each other’s heads and both recoil in pain from their hangovers. “Damn Danvers you have a hard head.” 

“You can talk Lance.” Sara smiles before there is a knock on the door, soon followed by a voice. “Hey Boss, I know you’re there with Hotter Danvers, just got a message from the others, looks like your Time Bureau Girlfriend needs your help.” After saying that Sara curses him, Alex looks at her with a smirk. “Time Bureau Girlfriend huh.” 

“We’re not girlfriends, we have only started getting along... and I admit that I have flirted with her once or twice, and she may have flirted back, but nothing has happened between us.” Alex smiles before she moves forward. “You forgot to say ‘Yet’.” Sara smiles at her. 

“I’m happy for you Sara, I’m glad you’re moving forward, maybe next time you visit, she might like to join us.” Sara smirks at her. “Really Danvers, are you trying to make my dreams come true?” Alex laughs at this as Sara continues to smirk. “Anyway, I better get going Danvers, but if you want my advice, talk to Maggie, but don’t let her guilt you, you are an amazing woman who deserves someone who wants to have children with you because they want to, not someone who wants children just to placate guilt.” The pair stands up and hug, before Sara goes to the door and opens it. Mick is standing there with a grin on his face; Sara smacks him on the head before turning to Alex. “Until next time, Alex.” Sara then leaves; Alex smiles as she gets set for the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The embarrassment story might be a future one-shot down the line. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Who is the Evil One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Queen of Earth 2 arrives on Earth 1 and asks for Oliver's help in capturing Black Siren, but soon Oliver finds out that not all is that it appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a one-shot I have been thinking off. Now in a previous story I mentioned that Black Siren had several worst memories. While this doesn't continue that, this will mention another one of those memories. In this story, Team Arrow are all together.

Black Siren and Ricardo Diaz are walking through the warehouse when the familiar ching of a bow and arrow is heard; Laurel catches the arrow before it hits her in the leg, she looks up to see the Green Arrow already getting another, so she fires a cry at him. She passes the canister to Diaz as they separate; she enters a part of the warehouse where the familiar sight of the Black Canary is waiting with her staff. Laurel chuckles. "Really you want to do this again?" She coldly asks in which Dinah attacks with her scream, Laurel easily ducks it and charges at Dinah. Dinah attempts to hit Laurel with the staff, but she stops it and flips Dinah over, she then uses the staff on Dinah and knocks her down. Dinah tries to get up in which Laurel hits Dinah in the back with the staff.

"I really don't understand, why you would continue to do the same thing over and over. We fought on Lian Yu, I kicked your ass, the bridge, I kicked your ass, your lair, I kicked ass. Do you notice the similarities, different place, same result. You’re never going to beat me. Nothing you do will change that." Laurel drops the staff and starts to leave when an arrow is fired, Laurel turns around and uses her scream on the arrow, but shocking enough, it doesn't crumble and hits her in the shoulder. She hisses in pain and takes the arrow out, she looks at it when she hears a voice from the past. "I specially designed that just for you Laurel."

 Laurel looks up and sees not the Green Arrow, but the Arrow, or Robert Queen to her standing on the racking. He fires again, but this time Laurel is ready and ducks it. She uses her scream on the racking making him jump down. She runs at him and the two have a fist fight, both trade blows but seem to be even. While Robert is better versed in skills compared to her, his age slows him down, while her youth allows her to have more stamina. Eventually, the rest of Team Arrow arrives in which Laurel realizes she needs to escape. She kicks Robert away and use her scream on the roof causing them to evade the coming debris, using this Laurel escapes.

 After the dust is cleared, Oliver approaches the hooded man and the two look at each other, despite the hood and mask, both men know who they are. "Dad" "Oliver" Both men say at the same time. Robert takes his hood off, and his face shows that he has demons, a scar from the top of his right eye goes down towards his nose, a wound most likely from a knife. Oliver takes off his hood, and Robert smiles at this. "It seems it doesn't matter what happens, a Queen will always wear a hood." Oliver is confused, when Robert steps forward. "I think this conversation is better suited at your base of operations.

 -----

 Later on Robert is standing in front of all the suits and he smiles. "I guess you creating your own team is much better than mine, I never trusted anyone enough to create a team, properly explains why I have lost so much." He turns around and looks at the team. "If you haven't worked it out yet, I'm not your Robert Queen, I'm from Earth 2 like Black Siren, I've come here to bring her in, the fact that she is alive and free is disconcerting. If you'll have me, I would like to assist you in bringing her down, and then I will take her with me to Earth 2." Robert tells them, Oliver approaches and looks at him, while he may not be the same man he knew, he could see the devotion in Robert's eyes. "It is good to see you Oliver, even though you’re not my son, I am glad that you have become someone of great importance."

 ----

 Several hours pass and soon enough Oliver and Robert have tracked down Laurel, Robert was forced to deal with some of Laurel's men, while Oliver fought with Laurel. The two were even but Oliver soon overpowered her, Laurel's skills were great but Oliver's league training gave him the upper hand and allowed him to win. Laurel is down but not out, she looks at Oliver as he calls through his coms. "I've got Black Siren, ready for you Arrow." Laurel laughs at this as Oliver leaves a device on the floor to nullify her powers.

 "Wow, he has you wrapped around his fingers, let me guess he told you about he is here to bring me to justice huh." She smirks at this, Oliver looks down at her. "Yeah, he also told me how you killed his version of Felicity out of spite." This shocked Oliver the most, he noticed Robert's attention going to Felicity now and then, when Oliver confronted him, Robert revealed that he and Felicity worked together on his earth and they had grown close, he then told Oliver about how Black Siren had murdered her and left her in a condition that they were forced to have a closed casket ceremony. "Spite, is that what he calls it. I knew he would be too much of a coward to tell you the truth." Oliver is perplexed at this, but what Laurel tells him next shocks him.

 Robert arrives and smiles at seeing Laurel down, he walks towards them when he notices Oliver's fists clenched, Oliver turns around and looks at Robert with anger and disgust. Robert realises what Laurel had told him. "Oliver I can explain!" Oliver draws an arrow and aims it at Robert. "You can explain huh? Explain how you cold heartily killed me and brushed it under the bed as something that had to be done." Robert sighs realizing that Oliver knows the truth, "You have to realize Oliver that what I did was to protect my city, all you cared about was her and getting back to her. You would never have survived, so I had to do the hardest thing I could do, I killed you for everyone in the city. It's something I had to do and it is something that I will always do. People like her will get away with everything unless someone is willing to make the cold hard sacrifice that I did and I will always do."    

Robert draws an arrow and aims it at Oliver. "So I'm going to say this once, move out of the way or I will put you down.” Oliver stands there refusing to move, so Robert sighs before he fires. Oliver is too shocked that Robert actually fired when he was pushed down by Laurel. Laurel rolls forward and tackles Robert and starts punching him in fury. Robert pushes her off before using a flechette to stab her in the leg. Oliver gets up and fires his arrow at Robert, Robert moves out of the way dodging the shot, the two fire arrows at each other, both me though continue to be even in which both men decide to tackle each other in hand to hand, both men are even but like last time Oliver being the younger of the two has the advantage, but Robert grabs an explosive arrow and arms it before jumping out of the way. Oliver is knocked down, but as Robert gets up, he hears a blinking noise; he looks around to see Laurel with the dampening device and sees that she has turned it off. “My turn.” She unleashes her scream at Robert sending him flying.

 Laurel approaches Robert and starts punching him, Laurel’s anger takes over and she doesn’t seem to stop nor does she want to. “This is for Ollie, this is for everything you did, this is for the children I can never have.” The anger soon leads to tears coming from Laurel’s eyes as Oliver approaches her and pulls her away; she soon breaks down in Oliver arms. “It’s okay.” Laurel just melds into Oliver’s arms. Robert is lying there bleeding.

\---

Oliver takes Laurel to the Arrowcave and puts her in a temporary bed to rest. Oliver moves Laurel’s hair out of the way and wonders what else she has been through on Earth 2, until then he had one more thing to do. He called Cisco and asked him to come to Star City ASAP. Robert is in the Arrowcave, bruised and bloodied but alive, the rest of the team are staring at him with contempt. Oliver enters when a breach opens and Cisco enters.

 “Thank you for coming Cisco, could you open a breach to Earth 2 please, we’re sending someone back there.” Oliver turns to Robert and approaches him. “Let me make things clear, if you ever come back to this earth again and try to hunt Laurel again, I will kill you, but it won’t be quick, it will be long. Do you understand?” Robert looks at him and nods his head; he makes his way to the breach. Before he enters he turns to Oliver.

 “No matter what happens Oliver, she will betray you, you think you know her, but she is a dark person and will never be redeemed, there is nothing that will change that, and when that day comes, know that you will be begging for my help.” Robert enters the breach before it closes. Cisco nods his head to Oliver before creating another breach and leaving. Oliver turns to the rest of the team, Felicity approaches him.

“So what about Black Siren, we sending her back to A.R.G.U.S? Felicity asks, Oliver shakes his head. “No, after what happened last time, I believe that there is hope in her, I know Quentin will agree, maybe the old Laurel is in there, maybe underneath all the death and darkness in her, but I have to believe that she can be redeemed.” Oliver leaves the team to contemplate this as he returns to where Laurel is and that she is still asleep. He sits down near her and watches her looking at the haunted version of the doppelganger of Laurel.


	7. Black Siren is the Black Canary (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost getting killed by Dinah, Laurel’s subconscious breaks unlocking memories that were locked away revealing a shocking truth to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they’re not going to go with this but this is something that I thought of after the recent episode of Arrow

Laurel Lance was lying in the hospital asleep but not comfortably as she was having what seemed nightmares but that was not the truth. For the past few hours, her mind has been attacked by memories of the past. In one set of memories she remembered her life as a good person who became the Black Canary and became a hero, but then another set of memories kept replacing them with her becoming the villainous Black Siren. Laurel couldn’t tell which the real memories were and her mind was going into over drive slowly making her mad, as some of the closest people she loved were watching her.

Oliver and Quentin are watching her before they look to the doctor. “What can you tell us doctor?” Oliver asked, the doctor looks down at her clipboard. “I don’t know happened to her, but it seems as though Miss Lance has suffered from numerous injuries, a gunshot wound that has not fully healed, it also looks like she has been assaulted by a weapon most likely a stick or something like it, but the most interesting thing I have found is a small wound, that has neither been healed nor caused.” This takes them off guard.

“What do you mean by that?” Quentin asked, in which the doctor showed a part of Laurel body which showed a scar that has no markings on it. “Just by looking at it, this would be a wound that has been opened up and closed numerous times, but it seems that it was not a physical wound, it’s as if she’s been stabbed by something sharp but the item that was used had no physical form.” Oliver nodded his head.

“But the worst to come is her CAT scan, her mind is on overdrive as if it is been taxed with numerous thoughts. I’ve asked a friend to come by who has experience when it comes to the mind to get her opinion, so until then we’re trying to keep her sedated, but that is proving troublesome as she has meta-human genes and is proving to be quite adaptable to the drugs, we’re having to up the dose every hour, and if we don’t do something quickly her body might suffer problems.” Oliver turns to Laurel and wonders how this could have happened, her body was a no brainer, but her mind was something else.

“Do you think you can get her to talk at least?” Quentin asks, Oliver turns to them when he says that. “I can, but with how her mind is I’m not sure it would be wise, but seeing as you’re her father, I can do that, just give me a call if you need me.” The doctor leaves and pushes some buttons, Laurel stops squirming as she starts to wake up. Oliver and Quentin goes to her as she wakes up, she looks at them confused. She looks around her and starts to get up but stops when she feels pain and looks down to see her bodies’ condition.

“What happened?” She asks, Oliver looks at her with contempt. “You got shot, and since the wound was never looked after, it caused your body to weaken, despite your meta-powers.” Oliver told her which took Laurel of guard. She looks to her father and then back to Oliver. “What are you talking about? I was stabbed by Dahrk, not shot, and when have I had meta-powers I was never in Central City when the Particle Accelerator went off.” Oliver studied her face and was shocked to find that she was being truthful, he looks to Quentin confused.

“Baby, do you remember the last few days.” Quentin asks, she looks to him before she thinks about it, she remembers being in the hospital with Oliver and then something she couldn’t make clear. “I’m not sure, I remember seeing a flash of light, and then I remember a building followed by some people, I was out of it and then I saw....” Suddenly she stopped before looking at Oliver and Quentin with anger.

“How’d I get here?” It was like she suddenly transformed into a different person. She looked around and realized what happened and laughed. “Well who would have known, it seems she’s finally breaking out of her prison. I knew she was slowly seeping out but to have full control is something else.” She smirks at this and Oliver now knows what is going on. He pushes a button on the device to call the doctor. When she comes in Oliver asked to put the drugs back on, it didn’t take long before Laurel fell back to sleep.

Quentin looks to Oliver and asks what happened. “I think I know what that wound is and I think we might know someone who could help, we’re going to need to talk to Barry and Harrison Wells.” Oliver leaves and gets his phone out to start making some calls. Quentin looks to his daughter and is confused as to what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I have been busy with work, and writers block has stopped me with my stories so far. Hope you like this story


	8. Black Siren is the Black Canary (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with Barry and Harry, Oliver calls on some friends in hopes to bringing back his former love.

Oliver returns to Bunker after meeting with Barry and Harry and returns the main area where Felicity and Diggle await. “I’ve just talked with Barry and Doctor Wells, after I told them what me and Quentin saw with Black Siren, Harry mentioned that there was experimental technology that was hoping to transfer one’s conscious into another. It was stolen by Zoom; Barry also told me the mark on Laurel’s body was signs of a speedster stabbing someone.” 

Diggle and Felicity are shocked by this before Diggle steps forward. “Does this mean Black Siren could be Laurel?” he asks, Oliver sighs. ”I don’t know, I would need someone with experience which is why I’ve called in some favours.” The lift opens up and they turn to see Quentin coming in holding a knocked out Laurel in his arms. Oliver directs him over and he places Laurel onto the table. Oliver looks to Quentin. “What happened?” Oliver asks. 

“Well when I was getting set to take her she woke up and started to be violent. She hurt some people but I was able to knock her out. Hopefully she doesn’t wake up soon.” Oliver nods his head before he grabs a power dampener cuff and places it on Laurel. “Just a precaution, now we just have to wait for some more help to arrive.” As he said that John Constantine arrives and looks around. “You’ve done some decoration Oliver.” Constantine looks at Laurel before looking to Oliver. “What is it with you and a Lance Sister who is supposed to be dead being alive in your secret lair?” Oliver smirks. 

“I see you haven’t lost your sense of humor John. This is actually a bit of tricky situation. Recently we thought she was an alternative version of Laurel called Black Siren, but I have reason to believe that this could be our Laurel and that the mind of Black Siren was implanted into her mind. I was hoping you could help us.” Constantine smirks. “You do realize that you’ll owe me one for this right.” Oliver nods his head as Constantine claps his hand. “Alright let’s do this.” 

Constantine starts muttering some words as the lights start to dim when Constantine is thrown back. Oliver and Diggle help him up in which Constantine smirks. “My that is some power that woman has. I see why you liked her Oliver; it seems you might be right; it seems that there are two minds in that pretty little brain of hers. One is full of goodness while the other is filled with malice and vengeance. It seems something caused these two minds to quarry with each other which is properly why she is going in and out. The evil mind seems to have the power, so you’re going to have to go in that mind and get the other one to start fighting back.” Laurel starts to awaken in which Oliver grabs a sedative and uses it on her. Laurel falls back to sleep. 

“What do you need John?” Oliver asks in which Constantine brings out some paper and passes it to Felicity. Felicity knows what to and leaves, Constantine goes to Oliver. “Two people will have to go in her mind, one to talk to the other half of her and the other to keep the dark side busy. I would recommend people that know her very well, you can easily be one but you’re going to need someone else.” Quentin steps forward. “I’ll go, if this is my baby girl we’re talking about then I’ll do it.” Constantine sighs. “Sorry to tell you this, but the spell could kill someone of your age, you’re going to need someone younger. Sara might be the best person to call.” 

“Sara, when have you been first names bases with her?” Oliver asks, in which Constantine smirks. “Well let’s say me and her got to know each other recently.” Oliver sighs knowing what he is talking about. 

Sometime later, Constantine is making the incantation when a portal opens up in the bunker. Oliver grabs his bow and arrow when Sara comes through with a mysterious blonde woman. “Nice to see you too Ollie, what’s going...” Sara stops mid-sentence when she sees Laurel on the table. She goes to her and checks her and is shocked. Quentin goes to her. “I know what you’re thinking; hopefully we’ll all get some answers soon.” Sara nods her head as the woman comes towards them. “Oh Ava I want you to meet my dad, dad this is Ava Sharpe... my girlfriend.” Everyone stops what they are doing when they hear this, Sara turns to see everyone shocked with what she said. “What?” Sara says which causes everyone to go back to what they were doing. Quentin smiles before he offers his hand to Ava. “Pleasure to meet you, wished it had been under better circumstances.” Ava smiles and shakes his hand. 

“Okay we’re all ready.” Constantine announces in which Quentin nods his head and takes Laurel’s body and brings her to the circle and places her in it. “Okay Oliver, Sara, when you go into her mind, you need to find your Laurel, it won’t be easy as the evil version of her will be in there and will try to actively stop you. You’ll need to keep her busy; I can only give you two an hour at most, if you’re unable to get to Laurel by then, well...” Constantine leaves it at that which leads to Oliver and Sara nodding their heads. Ava touches Sara’s back which leads to Sara smiling and turning to her, Ava smiles back at her clearly leaving a message for Sara without saying anything. Sara steps forward as does Oliver. The two join hands in which Constantine starts enchanting his spell. Both Oliver and Sara feel the spell working when their spirits leaves their bodies and enter Laurel’s leaving them in a trance. Constantine continues muttering while the others wait.


	9. Black Siren is the Black Canary (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara enters Laurel’s mind and comes face to face with the duelling personalities of Black Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm back, sorry I haven't been around a while, just had writers block. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.

Opening their eyes both Oliver and Sara find themselves in a hospital room, a hospital room that Oliver is familiar with the same one that he saw Laurel die in, he looks to the bed and finds it empty. He breaths glad he didn’t have to see Laurel’s dead body again. He looked up to Sara before he motioned to her. The duo left the room only to finds themselves in Laurel’s apartment.

“Well I guess this is happening?” Sara remarks in which she looks around, suddenly the TV turns on playing Wizard of Oz. Sara looks to the side expecting Laurel to appear but no one does. She sits down and looks at the TV. “This was mine and Laurel’s favourite film growing up, we must have watched it a thousand times, even after all the pain we put each other through, and we would just sit down, have a glass of wine and just watch the film. It was like we were transported to another world.” Sara smiles and looks down with tears in her eyes. Oliver looks at her and smiles. Suddenly the TV goes starts frizzing out, but suddenly an image of Laurel appears and sees them. “Sara, Ollie.” But just as quick as it appeared it was gone again.

 Sara runs to the TV and touches it when suddenly she disappears. “SARA” Oliver calls out but before he can continue he is suddenly hit in the face and falls down. He finds himself in a warehouse and looks up and sees Laurel, but this Laurel is the one he is more familiar with, Black Siren.  “Well what do we have here?” She remarks and starts circling him. He gets up and stares at her. “Where’s Sara? Where’s Laurel?” Black Siren just chuckles at this.

 “Those are your first words upon truly meeting me huh? I do admit I was expecting something better, maybe something along the lines like, so we finally meet. But nope all you care about is the Canary Twits.” Oliver rushes her but she punches him in the chest sending him down. He starts coughing and looks up at her in shock. “Oh your surprised, yeah well this isn’t the real world, this is my mind, here I am Judge, Jury and Executioner, if I so desire it, it happens, so no matter how strong you are, I am one thousand times stronger than you.” Oliver gets up and looks at her; by staring into her eyes he sees this Black Siren has no soul.

 ----

 Sara found herself gone from Laurel’s Apartment and as she looks around she’s at a graveyard as she goes through it she sees Laurel, Oliver, Diggle & Felicity around a grave she approaches them but don’t notice her, she looks at the grave and sees it is her own. Suddenly she feels a presence behind her and turns around to fight but sees Laurel. She holds her hands up in surrender. “Easy there I come in peace.” Sara is shocked upon seeing Laurel before she hugs her. Laurel though is stiff which surprises Sara she lets go and looks at her. “You’re not her?” Laurel shakes her head.

 “No I’m not your Laurel, I’m the one form Earth 2 whose been locked away in this prison for almost five years now.” Sara is confused. Laurel motions to her when suddenly they appear at an apartment that Sara is unfamiliar with. “Where are we?” Sara asks in which Laurel opens the curtains to reveal they are in Central City though it looks different. “This is my apartment in Central City, this was the last sight I saw before the Particle Accelerator activated and I ceased to be and she came into my life.” Sara looks to Laurel and realizes the truth. “You’re the good side of Black Siren.” Sara remarks but Laurel smirks.

 “Close, I’m all the good that was within her before she became who she is, when I was affected by the Particle Accelerator, I found I had abilities, I had the ability to use a sonic scream. When I discovered this, I realized that I could do something, be a hero, but that’s when he came into my life. Zoom. He tracked me down and tried to convince me that I can be a god, but I had no plans to do this, so he captured me and nullified my powers. For the next year he tortured me and during that time I changed, the torture that he did to me, it created something within me, when he discovered her, he used some device to bring her into the fold, and gave her a name, Black Siren, ever since I have been a prisoner here. She comes now and then but for the last two years she’s left me alone, the last time I saw her she said that she found a new toy to play someone like me, just not me.” Sara looks at Laurel in shock, realizing that Black Siren was never evil at the start; she was made into what she is.

 “I’m sorry.” Sara says in which Laurel nods her head. “Thank you, it is nice to talk to someone, and it is interesting to see some new memories even if they’re not mine. I’m assuming your here to find her?” Sara nods her head. “Yeah my friends discovered that Black Siren implanted her mind and psych to my earth’s version of Laurel. We think if we can find Laurel we can free her.”

 “Yeah that makes sense, but you have to remember that we are a package deal, if you free Laurel and she regains control of her body, she will be killing Black Siren and me.” Sara looks at Laurel before they shift to a new location a more familiar one to Sara, Queen Manor. She looks round and sees Laurel and Oliver they are talking.

 “This is my last memory of my Oliver; he went to the Queen’s Gambit and was never seen again. His death broke me and led me to leave Starling City altogether. It’s also the memory which has kept me sane all these years.” She sighs and then looks to Sara. “It’s time I’m allowed to rest. Let’s find your sister.” Laurel says with determination and smiles, Sara smiles back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning for maybe one or two more chapters of this current story-line before I do something new. I hope you enjoy this.


	10. Black Siren is the Black Canary (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sides of Black Siren come to head as Oliver and Sara finds their Laurel in a precarious position. Meanwhile Dinah discovers about Laurel’s venerability and decides to take action.

Oliver is on his back screaming in pain as he is electrified by Black Siren. She is smiling evilly at Oliver’s pain as she fires electricity from her fingers. After a while she stops, Oliver looks up at her. “I don’t remember you ever having that kind of power.” Siren laughs at this. “True, but I always wanted to have power like that, it’s so nifty.” Oliver starts to stand up as Siren just lets him; suddenly she is blasted from behind and disappears. Suddenly Oliver finds himself at S.T.A.R. Labs, he turns and sees Laurel and Sara next to each other.

“Laurel, Sara?” Oliver questions, Sara helps Oliver up as Laurel watches them, she is hesitant around Oliver and looks away from him. Sara looks back to her as she helps him up. She turns to Oliver. “This isn’t our Laurel; this is the good half of Black Siren.” Oliver nods his head as he approaches Laurel. “Thank you.” He says, she looks up at him and has tears in her eyes. “I know you’re not my Oliver but I am actually glad to meet the real Ollie, then just a memory.” Oliver smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder; she looks up at him before she hugs him. Before he can embrace her she jumps out of the embrace.

“I’m sorry but we don’t have the time, I’ve only expelled the evil half of me temporally. She’ll be back and this time she won’t fall for the same trick. We need to find your Laurel so that she can regain control of her body and destroy my evil half.” Before she moves, Oliver stops her. “Wait, what about you?” He asks Laurel smiles.

“Me and her are the same person, so when she is destroyed for good, I will soon follow. It’s okay Ollie, I’ve made my peace, and at least I can do some good for once.” Laurel opens a doorway and motions them towards it and they follow her through it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world, Laurel is still motionless lying down while Oliver and Sara are in a trance. Constantine is sitting down smoking; Ava is pacing while watching them while John, Quentin and Felicity are watching from the table. “I thought this would be quick like when Sara had her soul restored?” Quentin asked. Constantine turns to them. “This is different mate, Restoring souls are easy, but a truly evil soul has taken your daughters place, just be glad we’re not dealing with a demon, and if we were your daughter might not survive.” Ava stops when she hears something, she looks to the elevator when the doors open up and Dinah comes in dressed in her Black Canary gear. The others stand up as they see her as Ava stands in front of Oliver, Sara and Laurel.

“Step aside, I’m dealing with that psycho b***h now.” Dinah says but Ava refuses to move and draws out her baton. Dinah smirks and attempts to launch a Cry when nothing comes out. She is shocked when Ava smirks. “We have Laurel hear, did you really think we weren’t prepared just in case she broke free?” John says as he aims his gun at Dinah. Dinah just looks more determined. “I doubt you’re still over the whole arm thing and I don’t know who this but I’m sure she won’t stand a chance against me.” Dinah says as she gets her staff ready for a fight. Ava turns to the others. “Leave her to me.” Ava turns as Dinah strikes but Ava blocks it before punching Dinah.

The fight commences with both women fighting near the entrance, Dinah’s rage gives her a slight advantage but Ava is able to disarm her and gets the advantage. Ava is able to get several hits on Dinah with her baton. Dinah attempts to kick Ava but she blocks it and pulls Dinah down. With Dinah disoriented Ava whacks her in the back of the head with the baton, knocking her out. Ava backs away blowing her hair back, she turns to the others who are shocked at how easy Ava had dealt with Dinah. “Me and Sara duel each other all the time and it never ends with a clear winner. She would never have stood a chance against Sara so I knew I could deal with her easily.” Ava turns back to Dinah as she handcuffs her, Quentin smirks at Ava.

“My daughter knows how to pick them.” Constantine just continues to smoke and watches them as John and Felicity watch in awe.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver and Sara find themselves in a cave when they hear screaming. They stop as they see Laurel hung up being tortured by a masked man in a dark suit. The man turns and they realize it is Zoom. Zoom turns back around and tortures Laurel. The other Laurel stops them from moving. “Wait, this isn’t a memory. This is a corporal version of Zoom in my memory. He is just as real as you guys are. You will need to kill him before you can get to Laurel, while he is not as powerful in here as he was in the real world he will still be a danger to you guys. You need to work together to stop him.” The duo turns to Laurel. “What about you?” Oliver asks when they heard a thunder. Laurel turns behind her at the darkness.

“I have to distract her so you have time. This time I won’t have the element of surprise. Don’t worry about me, you have to deal with Zoom and then get your Laurel to fight. Only she and destroy Black Siren for good. I can only hold her back temporally. You’ll need to break through the pain she has suffered, but together I know you can, when that happens, it will be up to her.” Laurel turns to Oliver and kisses him. “I’m sorry, I know you’re married but this might be the only chance I could do that. Goodbye Ollie.” She turns to Sara and hugs her. “I never had a sister on my Earth, but I am glad to have had a sister in you for the time I had. Take care of Ava and your team, I know you love them. I’ll miss you.” Sara hugs back with tears in her eyes. After they separate, Laurel walks towards the darkness as Oliver and Sara watches her disappear into the darkness.

The duo turns towards Zoom who stops torturing Laurel and turns towards them. Oliver suddenly finds his bow and arrows on him, and Sara finds her batons in her hands. They turn realizing it must be Laurel’s final gift to them. Oliver fires his arrows at Zoom, but he catches them, as he speeds towards Oliver, Oliver fires at Zoom’s feet, Zoom jumps but with him in the air, Sara jumps off the wall and kicks him in the chest. Winded by the attack, Zoom is vulnerable allowing Oliver to fire his arrows. Zoom is struck but is able to speed away and starts circling them. Oliver recognising this attack, ducks but Sara is not fast enough and is hit and flies into the wall. Oliver gets up but is grabbed by Zoom and held into the air.

“Did you really think you could beat me?” Zoom says in his demonic voice when a throwing star hits him the face, this allows Oliver to grab an arrow and stick it in his chest. Sara rushes in and kicks the arrow into Zoom’s heart. Zoom lets Oliver go and falls down before he evaporates when he hits the floor. Oliver and Sara nod their heads to each other when they turn to Laurel. They rush over to her and help her down. She starts screaming at them, blasting them away from her. They turn to her as she cowers away into the corner. The pair approaches her and kneels down near her.

“Laurel, it’s me Sara. Ollie’s here as well. We came to help you.” Laurel look at them with fear. “How do I know what your saying is true? This isn’t the first time I have had this dream.” Sara looks to Oliver before he holds his hand out. “Because I know deep down you know we are real because we would never give up on you. We’re to help you and bring you back. I know you might not believe us as you’ve been trapped in this hell for almost two years but I know you can do this and believe us because you have the biggest heart than anyone I have ever known. You are not just Dinah Laurel Lance, you are the Black Canary.” He holds out his hand as Laurel looks at it, before she moves her hand towards him and grabs it. She closes her eyes when she feels another hand cover hers. She opens her eyes and sees that Oliver and Sara are still there. With tears in her eyes Laurel jumps towards them and hugs them. “I never thought I would see you guys again.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile the good half of Black Siren is walking in the darkness when she sees her other half. Black Siren approaches her with a smirk and starts clapping. “I must admit that attack really threw me off, but I doubt you’re ever going to get lucky like that again.” Laurel stops and is determined. “For years I have been here in the corner of our mind, locked away to be forgotten, but it took seeing those I love to know that I will never be alone. I’m done being your prisoner. It’s time to end this.” Siren then starts laughing.

“You end this? That is too cute. While you have been hiding I have become the master here. This is my mind, my domain; you are weak and know nothing.” Siren smirks at Laurel, but she stands there. Siren then shrugs her shoulder. “Oh well, I guess I’ll have to find a better cell than before.” Before she can do anything Laurel fires a projectile of energy at her knocking her down. Siren smiles. “Well at least this will be a challenge.” She responds back with an energy blast with Laurel firing one as well but Siren’s one envelops hers and hits her. Laurel is sent down on the floor as Siren gets up and cockily strides towards her. “You see, while you have some basic knowledge, I have full knowledge. I am the master of this domain, and you are a mere fragment.” Siren then starts tom electrify Laurel who screams in pain. Siren is laughing in delight when she is struck by an arrow, followed by a throwing star. She looks up as she sees Oliver and Sara armed with their weapons.

“Oh how cute, your friends have come to save you, but this is nothing. You can’t do any real damage to me, while I can easily kill you here and in the real world.” She stalks towards them as Oliver and Sara separate to reveal their Laurel dressed in her Black Canary gear. Siren stops shocked and with a slight hint of fear. Laurel stalks towards her which leads to Siren backing away.

“I know why you fear me, because as powerful as you are, this is my body, my home, and you are an intruder until I wipe you out.” Siren stops and stares angrily at Laurel. Laurel turns to Oliver and Sara. “You guys need to go back to where you started; your fight here is over. Let me deal with her.” Oliver and Sara nod as they turn around and disappear. Siren tries to take advantage and fires an energy blast at Laurel but the other Laurel blocks it. Laurel turns to her and smiles. “I guess together we can easily deal with her Laurel.” The other Laurel smiles and turns to her. “Call me Dinah; it’ll be easier that way.” Laurel smiles as she puts her hands on the energy blast and the duo fires it back at Siren.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the real world, Constantine stops smoking and steps towards Oliver and Sara. “Something’s happening.” As soon as he said that, Oliver and Sara come out of their trances and falls back. John catches Oliver while Ava catches Sara. The duo are out of breath, Quentin goes to Laurel, but she is still motionless. “Why isn’t she waking up?” Quentin asks but Oliver and Sara look at each other. “Laurel is dealing with Black Siren. It’s now her fight, all we can do is watch and wait.” Sara kneels down to Laurel and strokes her head. “Come back to us Laurel.” Sara says as they watch the motionless Laurel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished this, hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> As for Ava beating Dinah, I believe that this could happen considering Dinah stood no chance against Dark Arrow in the Crisis on Earth X with back up, I know Sara can go toe to toe with Oliver and considering that both Sara and Ava ended up as a draw I know full well that Ava could take Dinah. If you disagree that's your opinion but that is how I feel.


	11. Black Siren is the Black Canary (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel and Dinah battles Siren in one final battle and Laurel makes a life changing decision that will change her forever.

Both Laurel and Dinah fire their beams back at Siren, who is being overwhelmed, Siren smirks before she disappears. Laurel and Dinah stop their attack and looks around trying to find her but can’t see her in the darkness. “Look all you want, you can’t find me, and you can’t destroy what you can’t see.” Siren remarks, Laurel looks to Dinah and nods her head. Laurel closes her eyes focusing as Dinah watches her back. Siren appears attempting an attack on Laurel, but Dinah is waiting and blasts her away.

“This is my body, my home, my world, it is not filled with darkness, it is filled with light and I expose this world to the light within me.” Laurel says as she unleashes a pure light which unveils the whole area. Siren is blinded by the light. As she struggles to get her bearing Laurel approaches her, Siren fires random blasts but can’t see where she is attacking and misses all the time. Laurel leans down to the blinded Siren before grabbing her face. “Goodbye Siren.” Laurel unleashes an attack of pure light causing Siren to disintegrate into nothing.

With Siren gone, the area around them brightens up further before revealing a field of flowers. Dinah approaches Laurel. “With Siren gone, it won’t be long before I go. My story ends here. Thank you Laurel for giving me the chance to do some good.” Dinah turns to leave but Laurel grabs her arm. “No, there is another way, I see the goodness in you, you have spent years being tortured by the darkness, but you never let it touch you, instead of leaving, I believe we should merge, become one, the good half of Black Siren and the Black Canary as one. Together we can make the world a better place.” Dinah smiles before she nods her head. She holds out her hand and Laurel grasps it. Dinah fades away but instead of fading away like Siren did, she instead fades into Laurel. Laurel is struck by all the memories of Dinah and Siren, seeing some good moments along with all the bad moments. Laurel breaths in, and then out. “It’s time to get to work.”

\---

Oliver, Sara and the others are waiting around Laurel’s body when she starts moving, as she opens her eyes she looks to her friends but sees their anticipation, she looks to her dad before calling to him. “Daddy.” Knowing this is the real Laurel, Quentin rushes into a hug with Laurel, she hugs him back as Sara joins them. “Well now I know what it’s like to come back from death like you Sara-bear.” Sara looks at Laurel with anger at the pet name as she hears a snicker from behind; she looks behind to see Ava composing herself.

Laurel gets up but has shaky legs, “Man I’ve been laying on the floor for sometime huh.” Laurel remarks much to everyone enjoyment. As she gets her bearings she sees Oliver and he approaches her hugging. “I missed you Laurel.” Laurel smiles and hugs him back. “I missed you too Ollie.” Diggle approaches her and has a look of shame. “Laurel I’m....” Before he can continue Laurel hugs him. “I forgive you, you big lug. It’s not your fault.” Diggle smiles and hugs back. He lets go as Felicity hugs her, Laurel is somewhat hesitant at the hug but leans into it, before she whispers to Felicity. “I know what you did Felicity.” Felicity freezes when Laurel says that. “Ollie should have known months ago about her, what she did is on you as well as me.” She lets go of the hug as she approaches Ava. “So I see Sara has some good taste at least.” Laurel says and offers her hand; Ava accepts it and they shake hands. “You wouldn’t have any embarrassing stories about Sara would you?” Ava asks, making Laurel laugh, she knew from this moment that she and Ava were going to get along brilliantly.

Laurel then sees Dinah waking up from her knockout blow; she looks at Laurel and is angry. Laurel goes towards her. “I understand why you hated her, what she did to Vince was wrong, I know you might not believe me, but she’s gone and I hope one day you find it in you to trust me as someone else instead of her.” She then looks to Oliver who understands what she wants and goes to Dinah and unlocks the cuffs. Dinah gets up and stares at Laurel with anger, before looking around and sees she is greatly outnumbered. “This is far from over, Siren.” Dinah turns and leaves the Arrowcave. Laurel watches on before she looks to Oliver. “Give her time Ollie, she’ll come around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry's it's been a while, been busy and not had a chance to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be the final of this story arc and I will return to some one-shots.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. If you have any ideas post them on the comments and I will try to do it. Just a warning, I won't do any Olicity one-shots, no matter what.


End file.
